claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rippling Sword
Etymology "Rippling Sword" translates from 漣の剣. Ophelia's datasheet names and describes technique in Yoma War Record II.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 688 Description Slashing DistortionFragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 688 enables technique: flexible arm vibrates sword, which creates undulating, snake-like illusion, reducing target's ability to dodge or deflect blows. Yoma power usage approximately 45–66%,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Yoma power control approximately 18%,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 attack speed 55%.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 Technique sixth fastest, power mid-range.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 See Yoma power chart and sword chart. History 'Making a name' After the Gonahl hunt goes awry, Clare flees with Raki. The two separate.Claymore 7, Scene 34, pp. 25–31; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Clare and Ophelia finally confront each other. Ophelia realizes Clare is using Preemptive Sensing. She switches to Rippling Sword. By vibrating the blade, Ophelia creates an optical illusion of undulation. Now Clare cannot anticipate Ophelia's moves.Claymore 7, Scene 35, pp. 36–37; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 Ophelia mocks the pretentiousness of Claymore warrior nicknames. In a deliberate burlesque, She proclaims herself "Rippling Ophelia." But says that her "nickname" is not well known as people who have seen the Rippling Sword are dead.Claymore 7, Scene 35, pp. 49–50; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 Ophelia's Rippling Sword Clare charges Ophelia, who cut off her right arm. Clare falls over the cliff into river. Later, Clare emerges downstream. But Ophelia finds her. Ophelia guesses that Clare let her cut off her arm and cut her torso—a gambit to make Ophelia think Clare was finished.Claymore 7, Scene 35, pp. 58–61; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 Ophelia shreds Clare's arm, so she cannot reattach it.Claymore 7, Scene 35, p. 65; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 'Mysterious intruder' Ophelia corners Clare. Without her right arm, Clare is helpless. Ophelia then cuts off Clare's left hand. She is about to kill Clare. But a hooded figure in a witch cape approaches the pair. Clare tries in vain to warn away the stranger. But the stranger ignores the warning.Claymore 7, Scene 36, pp. 78–79; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 Ophelia cannot forgive being interrupted. She attacks the mysterious woman. But the stranger counters the Rippling Sword with a seemingly invisible force. The stranger compliments Ophelia on her sword technique, but against the mysterious woman, the Rippling Sword is nothing. Wounded by thousands of cuts, Ophelia is defeated.Claymore 7, Scene 36, p. 80–86; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 The witch cape falls away, the stranger revealing herself—"Quicksword" Ilena.Claymore 7, Scene 36, pp. 88–89; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Strength Category:Type Category:Offensive type Category:Ability Category:Strength ability Category:Technique Category:Strength technique